Love Lost, Love Found
by QuidditchLover018
Summary: (One Shot) Ginny loses what she thinks is her perfect life. That is until she looks up and sees her past staring down at her..


**a/n: well, decided to post a little one-shot for a competition on The Hideaway and get my house some points, lemme know whatcha think... i wrote it in like 15 minutes lol**

* * *

The words cut through her heart like a knife. Tears plagued her eyes and she couldn't keep them in. She saw him watching her without any emotion whatsoever on his face. Did he not care? How was it possible he couldn't see how he'd hurt her. She'd given him her life without any regrets and now he was throwing it back in her face to be with her. She should've seen it coming.

"Gin," he whispered. "You deserve someone better."

"You were someone better!" She cried. "You sit there and break my heart and then tell me I deserve better? Who could possibly be better than you?" She waited for him to answer, but it seemed words had failed him. He moved toward her and kissed the top of her head. "Don't," she whispered. He nodded curtly and turned to walk away.

Ginny was left alone. Left to wonder where she'd went wrong. Things were finally perfect. She had the love of her life and now he was gone. She set her head in her hands and shook with visible sobs. People were passing her on the street without a second glance. It was New York after all. Your problems were your own.

She felt someone watching her and she looked up. Her face was red and tear stains streaked her face, but she didn't care. Let the world know what he'd done to her. Her eyes scanned the area and clashed with someone almost right in front of her. It had been years since she'd seen those eyes. The eyes she'd forgotten so long ago, back in Hogwarts where they'd said goodbye in that empty classroom.

She was pulled out of her reviere by his deep, almost menacing voice. "Ginevra," he said slowly. She blinked slowly. This was a dream. He couldn't be here now. He couldn't see her in her weakened state.

"Yes." Her voice faltered and cracked. She couldn't hold it in. More tears leaked from her eyes and he reached out to wipe them away.

"I told you what would happen." She nodded. It was true. She'd left the man in front of her to be with the only man she couldn't have. Now it was coming back to haunt her. He was there, rubbing it in her face. He had been right, like always.

"I know," she said, staring at her feet now. She could no longer bare to look in his eyes. He'd once trusted her, only her. "I'm sorry."

"I hate self pity, Ginevra." She wiped away the tears in her eyes and stood up, realizing she'd been sitting in the middle of the sidewalk for a little over an hour. People rushed by not bothering to stop and make sure she was alright. Muggles were a lot less friendly than Wizards, she knew that for sure.

She started to walk away, thinking he wouldn't want to see her after what she'd done to him. He grabbed her arm. She saw a yearning in his eyes that she'd not seen since she was 16 years old and still in school. He pulled her closer to him. "Draco," she whispered. He put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay." He wrapped his free arm around her waist and put the one that had been holding onto her arm up around the back of her neck.

"But I," she started. He stopped her.

"Don't," he said. "The past is done. If you can forget it, so can I." She smiled at him when she realized how serious he was. He was willing to forgive her. The dragon had a heart that only she had a key to.

"You're sure?" He rolled his eyes.

"You're ruining this moment, Ginevra." He smirked and she grinned. She'd never minded that he called her by her real name. She allowed no one else, not even Harry, when he'd tried. Draco lowered his head and caught Ginny's lips briefly. She smiled beneath him.

"I've missed you." She saw his eyes widen.

"I'm not surprised. I told you I was better than Potter. You just had to believe me." He caught her lips once more before she could say anything and the stood on the streets of New York City, for all the world to see, locked in an emotion so strong that nothing could ever break it again.

Draco broke away from her. "Inside?" He asked quietly. She answered him with another breath taking kiss. He picked her up and carried her up the steps and into Ginny's apartment, both of them knowing things were finally perfect.

Ginny pulled away for air before they got inside. "Gods I love you Draco Malfoy." He smirked.

"I know." She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Iloveyoutoo," he mumbled. She shrugged. It was good enough for her. She smiled and thought about how sad she's been a few moments ago.

Ginny had always thought her prince was Harry. He was perfect. He had all the right friends, fame, and fortune, but he didn't love her. Draco needed her as much as she needed him and that created a bond so strong it was as though it was fate.

She looked around right before he closed the door and saw a pair of emerald eyes enveloped by a hood. He'd been watching her. Waiting to see what she'd do. She smiled, knowing he'd given her what she was going into. He'd helped her to fall in love with his most loathed enemy, and to Ginny, that was exactly what he deserved.

* * *

**a/n: review and lemme know! thanks**


End file.
